Lucy and her new guild
by KillerJill04
Summary: Every one thinks she killed Elfman but Elfman was trying to save Lucy from some theif. Now every one hates her. She was kick out of the guild and team Natsu. Until she met a new boy in her life. And met a new guild that has a long history with fairy tail. NatsuXLucyXOc also Shou X oc!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy pov.

I was crying in the rain because of my horrible memory.

(Flash back)

"What the hell Lucy! Why did you let Elfman die!" Gray yelled. "I- I didn't" "oh shut the crap and get out of here!" Natsu yelled. "You're dead to me." Erza hissed. Everyone was berating me up. Mira, Happy, Levy and Wendy was trying to stop them but they push them aside. They even stole me keys and make me miserable. All was left was bruise and blood.

(end of the flash back)

"Hey are you ok?" I look up and Is as a boy, my age. He has dark brown hair, ocean green eyes,and pale skin. "Leave me alone.." "No. Not until you tell me don't even know you." He mad a "O" face. "Oops! Let me introduce my self! The name is Tyler Fall! And you are?" "Lucy Heartfillia..." I mumbled. He smiled. "Now tell me whats wrong. Well its better talking alone. I told Tyler every thing that happen to me. "The Fuck up with them!? They are your family! Even that guy died they still has to treat you as a family!" he grab my wrist. "Come with me." "Where?" "A secret place called "Destiny" it's a guild. Thy all except you in." "But-" "look Lucy I'm not a kind of guy letting you be lonely!" "I can't-" "Oh come on you all love it!" When he flash me a smile it remind me of Natsu.

* * *

Like it hate it? Sorry if its short. please go easy on me! and sorry if I mistake my Grammar and spelling. ): please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! SORY I just got back from my eye docter! **

**AdelXTia: ooh I am so glad you like it ( ^ω^ )**

**ShaRa-ver: So glad you are interested! (^_−)− **

**Luvbunnies: Don't worry I will update like I do 't know.. NOW! **

**(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))**

* * *

Lucy pov.

We were running in the forest. We stop right in front a old tree. "We're here!" I sweat drop. "Umm Tyler but its just a tree." Hsmilies. "I'm not finish." He grab my hands gently. "Are you ready?" "Ready for what-" He pull me and Rae were runnin toward the old tree and guess! We went through! "Here we are!" The room look just like huge! Its has like alot of people here! "hey Steph!" A girl pink big tails look up. "Where Big D?" "oh he coming! Wait who that pretty one there?" Tyler smiled. "Lucy Heartfillia this is Stephanie Green." Stephanie has pink big tails, creamy skin, and did her eyes change colors? "Oh nice to meet you Lucy and what the hell happen!?" She saw cuts on my arm that I got from.. Of course Lisanna.. "Tyler what the hell did you do!" "Look before I explain Steph-"

before he even explain and huge freaken rock hit right in his face. Every one went silent. Every one point at the boy playing with... Skulls? "Death face!" Tyler grab a cup a water and splash the boy right in the face. He look up. I took a good look at him. Black raven hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. "What the hell Fish eye!" He out his forhead againt Tyler. "You threw the fuming rock and who the hell are you calling Fish eye Death Emo!" "Dumb ass Sea!" "Death head!" "What did you fucking call me!" I giggled. Looking at them reminded of me of Gray and Natsu... "Oh don't worry about those two.. Beck and Tyler always fight.." Stephanie smiled. Every one was yelling and stalking except one boy or is I think its a boy. He Has peach smooth, black hair, has bangs, short boy style cut hair and brown eyes. He was reading a book. "Wow everyone is loud ere.. Surprise a boy like you are really calm."

He look at me with a blank face. "Sorry but I'm a girl." I freaked. "I'm soo sorry! I didn't knew!" She nodded. "It's okay I had a twin brother so alot people mistaken my gender" she said with a boreing voice. "By the way my name is Mary Bliever. You must be new here." I smiled. "Yeah Lucy Heartfilia" "so what kind of magic or weapon can you." I sign. "Nothing really.." I told he. Everything that happen. "Oh that sad.. I got idea.. Here.. Take this." She gave me a red card With a Tiger symbol. "Take this. Its the only thing you can use. And don't he will keep you company." "But-" "I already have magic Ability. Dolls that people can feel the same pain." I sweat drop. "Lucy is that you?" I turn around and saw Shou? Isn't Shou Erza child hood friend? Well he had been missing last two month... But why here?

* * *

Like it hate it? Also I would like to thx the people who followed or favorite me :) any way review please!

Lucy: also KillerJill04 does not own fairy Tail but the OC!


	3. Chapter 3

**ShaRa-ver: thx! You're soo kind! （≧∇≦）**

* * *

**Me: man I'm soo happy!**

**Loke: luckly no one can replace me.**

**me: heheh you can say that..**

**Loke: what!? Another lion!?**

**me: umm no not a lion. But *panick* Tyler! Say it!**

**Tyler: Um Killerjill04 does not own Fairy tail but ocS. **

* * *

**Mira pov.**

Every one was celebrating that Lucy left. Gajeel, me, levy, Wendy and Happy went to mast and took out our stamp for a very good reason. "Oh thank you guys!" My horrible sister smiled. "No problem she deserved it any way." Erza smiled. "Yeah we don't need a disgusting, slut, bitch here-" _slap_.

I was angry. Natsu and every on was looking a me. "What the hell Mira!" Natsu yelled at me. "Oh shut the hell up! Mira was our family! Even through you guys think she killed her doesn't mean you can beat her up! You people are not the hero! You people monsters!" I yelled.

"She was alone, and sad! But she was happy with all of you! But look wWhat you done!" Levy cried. "And you fucking celebrating it!?" Gajeel yelled. "She brought joy, wonder and hope!" Wendy sobbed. Happy flew up at Natsu.

"I HATE YOU! WHAT IT'S WRINGE WITH YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE BETTE THEN THIS! I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN!" Happy screamed. We went to the front door.

We both raise our hand. Our Stamp are gone. "WE QUIT!" And with that we left o find Lucy. We also had Lucy keys with us.

**Natsu pov.**

"what ever who needs them any way!" I ssmiled every one agreed. But frown a bit. But happy... What about him? "Natsu you don't need happy. You got me." Lisanna smiled. I nodded abit.

**Lucy pov.**

"shou what you doing here?" Shou smiled. "I'm part of the guild. I heard what happen. I'm so sorry. I thought Erza knew better then hurt you." I nodded. "It's fine." Shou turn and look at Mary. He put his arm around her. "Hey there Mary." Mary blushed. I was surprised. "You two are dateing?" Mary look blankly. "No but let just say he stole my soul away.." Shou sweat droped. "What she ment is that we- yeah we are dateing." I smiled.

"You must be new." I turn and Is as a elderly man on a weer chair. He has white beareded chin. "Hi my name is Master Ouron." His smiled look like a big D. No wonder Tyler called him that. You sure well is... Tlell me miss what kind of magic can you do?" I took a card Mary gave Me. "Oh a Gaurdians spirit. May you show it to me Miss Heartfillia?" Umm "ok" I raisEd the card. "Open the eye oyha tiger! Tigeress!"

There it was a boy my age. Light tan skin, brown eyes, wavy brown hair, orange hair on his had and a tiger tail? "You call me?" He dusted off his leather jacket. He look at me surprised. "Look like Mary took me a pretty princess." Wow ok that remind me of Loke...

* * *

**loke: him!? A tiger!?**

**Tigeress: Oy you got a problem with that lion boy? And don't worry about it I only got eyes for Mary.**

**Mary: so...many souls of mine..has been taken..**

**Shou: -_-b**

**Me: hehe anyway please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AdelXTia: Thx! Very glad that you think my story is awesome （≧∇≦）**

**ShaRe-ver: Yea little but thx anyway o(^▽^)oLoke**

* * *

**Loke: but still! a Tiger! Him working for my princess **

**Tyler: guys! Just shut up! **

**Me: -.-' any way LoKe say it!**

**Loke: aww... Killerjill04 does not own Fairy Tail but ocS..**

* * *

**Lucy pov. **

"so pretty one you must be new." He purred. I sweeT drop. "Awmazing! Lucy Heartfilia you are now a member no which color would you like?" Master Ouron smiled. "Pink- wait no I want blue on my right hand" Tyler grab the stamper and stamp my righ hand pink. Pink!? "B-but I say blue." "What wronge with pink?" "It give me bad memory about fairy tail..."

Tyler blinked and smiled. "Then don't think of I as a bad memory..think of it as happy memory you ever had." I blinked. Then I felt a tiny blush on my cheek. I look at the stamp on my hand. It has swirls with a star in the middle. "Did you say fairy tail?" Master Ouron asked. "Yes." "Oh that old bag of my brother! I shouldn't kick you out! He should trust you!" He told me that him and Markarav are brothers and has along history..

"But luckly you are our family.." I nodded.. Yeah family ... "Dragon breath (**sorry I forgot the words..)** water!" Tyler took a deep breath and there was water shooting out of his top of his lungs. And it hit right at some with a fury eyes. "Oh shit! He hit Jenna!" The girl has wavy short hair, purple high lights, pale skin, and lightning blue eyes.

"Tyler is Water dragon slayer." I turn and look at Mary emotionless face. "And thats Jenna Thunder Storm.. She was born from lightning. Also the Beck O' Hallow he know dark magic. Those three Are the strongest one here.. Even there past they has a horrible memory.." I notes she was holding voodo dolls of them. Ok creepy...

"I bet you write stories.." I notice my story book was showing. She chuckled. "If you don't mind I could read when you finished.." She smiled. I nodded. With that smiled she was all Levy.. Old memory's..

Why does every one reminds me of my old friends... Why?...

"Lucy!" I look up at Tyler. "Hey do you want to go on a mission with me?" he smirked. I blushed. "Yeah sure." I looks at the paper he showed me.

"_Will needed _

_garenteed _

_finding a lost thieve_

_reseve a reward_

_100,000,00 yen."_

* * *

**sorry I pause right there but please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**ShaRe-ver: X3 I know its goig to be really cute!**

* * *

**Jenna: FUCKING TYLER! My Face!**

**Tyler: ack! Some one say the thing!**

**me: what thing?**

**Tyler: damn it you people say please!**

**happy: oh ok Killerjill04 does not own Fairy tail but ocS.**

* * *

**Lucy pov.**

"Awesome. Lets go." "Cool-" Jenna raided her fist and hit right across Tyler face. "Tyler! You hit me and you didn't apologize! I'm your younger cousicoco pit sake!" Jenna yelled. Well she is fifteen and scary.. "Ow.." Tyler rubes his head. "More like a demon woman " I heard Beck muttered. Oh crap..

**Jenna pov. **

"More like a demon girl.." I heard beck muttered. How dare he! "What did you say Beck!" Beck panicked. "I-I said you are a A-angle girl." I shook my head. " No! Don't lie to me.." Beck started to shiver. "O-ok I'm Sorry-" I pulled Beck and Tyler to the ground and bend them hard.

"Thousand year of pain!" Until I notice a blond right in front of me. "May I ask who are you?" I pushed Bck and Tyler on the side and wallow up to the blond. The blond shivered. "L-Lucy H-Heartfilia.. I-I'm new here." I smiled. "Nice to meet you. Lucy! The name Jenna Thunder Cloud." She blinked and smiled.

I heard Tyler groan. "Agh... You are nice togirls but you aren't nice to guys..." I huffs . "Men are disgusting, horrible, and they make me sick. But to woman they are kind, stronge, and they bring joy.. " The guys sweat dropped.

**Tyler pov. **

I stood up and brushed the dust of me. "What ever.. Lucy and I are going to the mission.." "with her? Why? She a lady. She must come with another lady not with men." I rolled my eyes. "Because I am her friend and she needed money anyway.." _is because I want to get to know her... _I thought. "But-" "oh look at this we are going now. " I cut Jenna of and grab Lucy out. Her skin is soo smoon and warm- gah! Tyler damn it! Great now I feel like percert Tigeriss...

* * *

**sorry if its short.. But please review! o(^▽^)o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guest: Thx ! Don't worry today is today that I'm updating! （≧∇≦）**

**H: I know but glad you like it (・ω・)ノ**

* * *

Lucy pov.

"Come on let's get in the train." i smiled but paused. "wait you don't have any motion sickness do you Tyler?" Tyler shook his head. When we got in I saw Tyler face green. "Oh .. I'm going to be sick!" I widen. "Tyler! You told me you don't have motion sickness!" "well I don't get sick on boats..." I sweat drop.. "You sure damn right."

"beck? What are you doing here?" Tyler yelled but his face became bloated... Beck rolled his eyes. "I needed the money.." "So! we got here first- oh god I think I'm going to hurl!" Beck and I widen. "Eh! Not in here! Hold it in!" Beck and I yelled.

I got an idea. "Tyler lay head on my lap." He blinked with hint of blush. "Why?" "Don't worry I did this with Wendy.. Come one lay our head on my lap."

He lay on my lap. He fell asleep... That fast? My hand touches his hair... It was soft and messy. He sleep so calm... Like there no tomorrow... His face was barred In my stomach. I blushed..

**Beck pov. **

I was surprised by there action. I mean Tyler and Lucy? I stood up and sat right in front of her. "You liiiiiike him." I said. She blushed. "Wait where your shirt!?" I notice my shirt is gone. "Oh it hot in here." She sweat drop. "Not that hot... Man some time you reminded me of Gray..." I blinked. "Who gray?" "Oh he was like brother to me... Fun, kind, has a habit of taking off clothes but now..." she lift her shirt and her said was like blue... "We are not... " "what happen?" she told me about how she got to fairy tail and how she got kick out. "Does your master know?" "Yes but before he wound tale off my stamp... They want me out fast as they can so the took a knife and cute the flesh out!" She cried in tears. "Hey don't cry Luce... We are your new family now... Past is not belong the present is important right now... And right now.. Your making friends. she smiled. To her I'm gray new replacement. Her new brother like friend...

* * *

**Like it hate i**

**Natsu: hey when will I be in it! (￣^￣)ゞ**

**me: shut up! You will!{(-_-)} Now Juvia! My favorite Juvia say it please!**

** *\(^o^)/***

**juvia: :) ok! Killerjill04 does not own fairy tail but ocS ! Now review! **

**(・ω・)ノ**


	7. Chapter 7

**ShaRe-ver: thats right! Juvia the best! X3**

**mejustbetterthanyou: I all think about it! :)**

**Erin: I am continuing! :D**

**AdelXTia: Thx you! **

xxXIreneXxx: **glad you think its funny :)**

* * *

Ok sorry today its nt a chapter but today want you guys to read my story Luke and his new guild! A Genderbender version of this story X3 going to make right but don't will continue Lucy and her new guild!

Killerjill04 out XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry if I took to long :( any way I'm back right! X3**

**jKitty12: I know yay! Lol**

* * *

**me: Ok on this chapter our special Animal going to be in it! **

**Tigress & Loke: Its me. *stops* *glares at each other* **

**me: 。。{(-_-)}。 Ugh can one of you say it! Ugh no what Shou! Yo Shou say it!**

**Shou: ok umm Killerjill04 does not own fairy tail but ocS.**

* * *

Levy pov.

Gajeel, Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Carla and I were walking in the woods and of course Loke complain about " I must find my love! My princess! Lucy Heartfilia!" ugh give me a brake... Wendy stopped. "What's wronge Wendy?" I asked. "I... I smell Straw berry aNd Vanilla." Gajeel lit up. "That must be Bunny girl!". "Oh Lucy my love! We are comig for you!" We sweat drop.. Jeez Loke.. what drama Queen... Its even more awkward with Gajeel and Wendy sniffing around the tree. We started to follow.

Lucy pov.

The train stopped. I look down at Tyler. "Tyler.. Come on wale up the train stop-" "THE TRAIN STOP!" Tyler lay up with his head bang to mine. "owwwwww!" We mumbled. Beck chuckled. When we got out of the train Tyler was starting kissing the ground. -.-' "oh my dear hopes and dreams! I survived!" Beck look annoyed. "Moron..." I heard him said under his breath.

"Oh! Death Boy! I have ears!" "Yeah I know and its very surprise you do." "Jerk!" "Thanks." "That wasn't a freaking comment- never mind!" I giggled. They looked me surprised. 'Did we do something that amazed you?' Look. I just continuing laughing. They smiled at me. "Wow we got out of the train already?" Tigress!? "TIgress how did you!? I didn't even summon you!" I cried. He wriggled his ears. "Calm down Loud mouth... I can sommon myself out.. Loud mouth!?

"Why are you calling me names! Weren't you flirting me the first time we met!" "Why would I? Or is that you want me to?" He purred. I shivered. Tigress laughed. "Relax! You look like my sister and its weird flirting with some one that has a same face as my younger sister." I sweat drop.. How nice..

"Where are we any way?" "We're in the Mist land Forest. And place that is dangerous. Its says that you could get paralyze some you seee but the others don't." Beck mumbled. Ok now I'm scared...

I stop because I couldn't help but notice that Tigress tail. " what are you lookin at?" Tigress asked. "Sorry its just your tail is soo hard to not look at." He snort like I'm joking. "Yeah and you HUGE boobs is soo hard to look at." I snap "Well SORY Like O'm goin to cut the slice of your tail." I said sarcasm. "Well yeah I want to get a slice of your boobs." He laughed. I could tell he was just teasing.

"How dare you say that to my princess!" wait.. I know that voice! Loke?

Loke pov.

"is that Lucy!" Wendy smiled happily. Lucy! Oh my Lucy Shes- "Well SORY like I'm going to cut the slice of your tail." "Well yeah I want to get a slice of your boobs." Her boobs! Its mine wait what am Is saying! Her big boobs! Ack I'm nose bleeding! Its doesn't matter! That is my Lucy!

"How dare you say that to my princess!" They look at me. I was about to punch until a boy about seventeen, light tan skin, brown eyes, brown wavy hair, tiger strips all over his arm and a tail? "Meow... Another cat? Let me guess Leo the Lion." How does he know me? He dodged my punch. "Nice to meet you. I'm Samsin the Tigress but call me TigresS." A Tiger!? 

* * *

**Like it hate it? Review! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **


	9. Chapter 9

**AngelTheSordMage: thx and its ok that you're not very good at Reviewing :)**

**Guest: yeah sorry... I all try my best but thx for reviewing :7**

**Uwbcjr: aw thx! I'm very glad you love it. X3Like**

* * *

**Loke: Lucy is mine!**

**Tigress: Gosh dude I told you I only see her as a friend!**

**Me: -.-' Lyon can you?**

**Lyon: *freezes Loke and Tigress* Killerjill04 does not own fairy tail but OCS.**

* * *

**Lucy pov.**

** Tigress dodged Loke punch. "Wave length claw!" Tigress aimed at his stomach other made Lole flew and landed hard back on the tree. "Loke!" I panic. "Tigress what the hell thats my friend!" Tigress made a "O" face. "Oops. I guess my hand slip.." Wait if Loke here then who's? "Lu-chan!" I turn and saw Levy! "Levy!" we hugged tightly. "Lucy!" I saw crying Happy coming toward me and landed his head between my chest. -.-'. "hey there Bunny girl." Gajeel smiled. "Lucy!" Wendy smiled. "Lucy! Oooh! Its you!" "Mira Its so glad to see you." I smiled. Mira notice the boys behind me. "Ooh Lucy who are these boys?" She smirks. "yeah who are they!" Loke lit up.**

** Tigress butt in for the answer. "My name is Samsin the eye of a tiger. A celesta rial Gaurdian. Call me Tigress and can I say you look real sweet." Mira giggled awkwardly because of course she is in a relationship with Freed... "Ugh move it pervert cat." Beck muttered and pushed Tigress out of the way. "I'm Beck Hallow. a shadow Mage. And Water princess over there is Tyler Fall." "Shut up! Yeah I'm Tyler Fall a water dragon slayer" They all stare at Tyler. **

** "Wow wow wait. Water dragon slayer?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah? Why? Are..are you a dragon slayer too?" "Well yeah me and Wendy are." "Really? Cool!" Tyler gripped Gajeel and Wendy shoulders. "What kind are you?" "Well I'm a sky dragon slayer and Gajeel here is a iron dragon slayer." "Sweet!" Tyler pumpEd! **

** "We should make a party for this- and a cat! Awesome!" Happy lightning up. "I'm Happy! I used to have a partner until he got over board.." Tyler grinned. "well you can be my friend and partner! What do you say Happy!" "Aye!" I smiled. For some reason I feel like I'm already home.. _"Lucy.. Come here..." _I blinked. What was that.**

** I stare at the woods. "Lu-chan are you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine." The mist land forest...**

* * *

**Sorry if its short! Review please! Oh ps I might make Lucy X human Happy X3 tell me if I should make it. I'm desperate! Lol...**


End file.
